Chpt6 Ep8: "I Want to Believe"
Chpt6 Ep8: "I Want to Believe" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' Hunter and Kurt are at a burger shack for lunch. Hunter is on the phone with Bobby. Hunter (on phone): I know, Bobby, but there's got to be another way. I don't know. Keep digging. I mean, if Crowley thinks we're just gonna – Crowley appears and says to Hunter: Crowley thinks you're just gonna what, Hunter? Hunter startled to see Crowley appear to them. Crowley: Is that Bobby Singer? Give him a kiss for me. Hunter (on phone) I'll call you back. Crowley Good news, boys! I've got a job for you. Hunter I'm gonna say this once. You can take your job and shove it up your ass. Crowley Is that any way to talk to your boss? Hunter You're not my boss, dickbag. Crowley Hunter, Hunter. Been through this. Quit clutching your pearls. You've been working for me for some time now. Kurt here, longer. Kurt We didn't know. Crowley Like that makes a difference to you. You'd sell Hunter for a dollar right now if you really needed a soda. Hunter looking to be annoyed. Crowley Look, I'm sending you – Hunter No. Crowley Beg pardon? Hunter I've done some shady stuff in my time, but I am not doing this. So, no. Crowley Ten quid says you will. Crowley touches the back of Kurt’s hand. Kurt yells and his hand sizzles. A burn spreads on Kurt’s hand. Kurt gasps in pain. Crowley You like pain, Kurt? You like Hell? You two need to stop thinking of this as some kind of deal. This is now a hostage situation, you arrogant little thug. I own Kurt now! Do you understand me? Crowley snaps his fingers and the burn on Kurt’s hand disappears. Crowley Come on, Hunter, smile. It's not that bad. Here's incentive – you bag me a live alpha, and I'll give you little Kurt's soul back, with a cherry on top. Kurt What, Alpha vamp not good enough for you? Crowley Best mind where you poke your nose, if you want to keep it. Your merry little hike up the food chain starts here. Crowley puts a newspaper down on the table. Crowley 3 people have gone missing at a local town within the past week. Sounds like your kind of thing boys. Kurt picks up the newspaper. The headline reads “Strange Beam of Light Out of the Sky Sends 3 People Vanishing” Crowley Well, sounds like?... Hunter Angels? Kurt Can't be. Hunter How? Kurt Samuel and I took on a similar case about six months back. Couldn't find anything angel-related. Though things have been out of whack for a while now. So we suspected it would be...aliens. Hunter Ah, super. Crowley So, it's settled then. You bag one of the little green men and bring it home to papa. See you soon, boys. Crowley disappears. Hunter and Kurt go to Elwood, Indiana to investigate the disappearances of the three people in town. Due to reports of crop circles and bright lights in the sky, many of the townspeople have spread that the disappearances are the work of aliens. But one witness says: Elderly Woman Of course it can't be aliens, it's fairies. Hunter Fairies? Okay. Well, thank you for your input. Kurt What? Flying saucers not insane enough for you? Elderly Woman What newspaper did you say you worked for? Kurt Well if you want to add glitter to that glue you’re sniffing, that’s fine, but don’t dump your whackadoo all over us. We’d rather not step in it. Hunter Okay, w-we’re done. Kurt The only thing you’re missing is a couple dozen cats, sister. Hunter tries to back Kurt off the other direction and excuses the woman Hunter It’s a blood sugar thing for him, my apologies. Kurt What? Hunter "What?" You gotta ask? Oh right, yes, you do have to ask. Kurt Look, I’m sorry, but this is all a big joke, right, and we’re not actually taking this UFO crap seriously? Hunter Well there are three legitimate vanishings in this town. Something’s going on. And Kurt? By the way, it’s not the lady’s fault that she took the brown acid. Kurt Yeah, so? Hunter Empathy, man. Empathy. I mean, the old Kurt would have given her some, some wussified, dew-eyed crap. Kurt Old Kurt had a soul—was a soul. Whatever. Hunter and Kurt go to visit a watchmaker, Mr. Brennan, who is the father of the first abductee, Patrick Brennan. He acts strange, so Kurt decides to stay in town to watch Mr. Brennan while Hunter goes out to the cornfield that Patrick disappeared from. While in the field, Hunter gets a call from Kurt. Hunter What is it? Kurt observing over Mr. Brennan at a bar and tells him: The only thing this guy is up to is alcoholism. Hunter Well good. Kurt You know, maybe I should go talk to him again. I mean, you’re the one who said he’s hiding something. Hunter then hears rustling in the corn crops around him Hunter Wait sh-shh... Kurt What? You see something? Hunter, what’s up? Hunter Hang on a second. Holy… Then a beam of light comes raying down in front of Hunter and slowly makes it's way towards him. Hunter It's aliens. UFO!! Kurt Whoa! Dude, stop yelling. You’re breaking up. I didn’t catch that last part. Hunter running through the cornfield now. Hunter Close encounter! Close encounter! Kurt Close encounter! What kind? First? Second? Hunter (Still running) They’re after me! Kurt Third kind already? You better run, man. I think the fourth kind is a butt thing. Hunter Empathy, Kurt! Empathy! Hunter trying to avoid the light but then loses his trail in the cornfield then gets cornered. Kurt They still after you? Hunter then stops and morphs and pulls out his axe, on guard. Hunter Come on! The light then beams over him then he vanishes leaving his phone on the ground. Kurt (over the phone) Hunter? Are you there? What happened? Hunter? Later that evening, Kurt goes to investigate the scene of Patrick, and now Hunter's, disappearance and finds only Hunter's cell phone on the ground. He then spots a nearby UFO-gathering campsite where he sees a collective of RVs and trailers covered in alien paraphernalia that has Wayne Whittaker, a famous UFO chaser. Kurt then confronts him Kurt So, they’re real. UFO’s. Wayne Like I said before, son, the truth is out there. Kurt Okay, you’re the expert. How do I get them? Wayne Come again? Kurt You hunt ET’s, right? I need to know how to get them. Wayne You and me both. Kurt (rifles through his UFO paper reports) This is it? Wayne Well, I’d say that 30 years of eyewitness accounts speak for themselves as incontrovertible proof— Kurt Yeah, right. My friend, Hunter, was abducted so I’m pretty good on the whole proof part. (A red-haired girl walks up and joins the conversation.) Jenna Your friend was abducted? Kurt Uh, yeah. Jenna Oh my God. Kurt It’s fine. Eh-I mean, I’ve had time to adjust. Jenna Did it happen when you were kids? Kurt No, like, half an hour ago. (to Wayne) So, you’ve been hunting UFO’s for over three decades and you basically have no concrete data and zero workable leads. Wayne Well, I— Kurt Have you considered the possibility that you suck at hunting UFO’s? Kurt walks away leaving Wayne to think it over then Jenna follows and approaches Kurt. Jenna I’d like to help. If I can. Kurt looks at her and smiles. Kurt Yeah, sure I'd like that. Hours later, Hunter reappears in the field in a flash of light, axe brandished. Yelling and swinging his axe wildly in the air. Stunned to what have transpired. He returns back to his hotel where he finds Kurt making out with Jenna. Kurt looks over at her and sees Hunter at the door. Kurt Hunter! Hunter (jaw-dropped) What the hell? Jenna Oh that’s Hunter! Kurt, they brought your friend back. Moments later Jenna is grabbing her bag and say: Okay. It’s all right, Kurt. I so totally understand that you need time to talk about this. But it’s just—what were they like Hunter? Hunter They were grabby, incandescent douche bags. Good night. Jenna Too soon… ? Okay. Hunter shuts the door and faces Kurt and expresses how upset he is that Kurt was making out with a girl instead of out looking for him, that he's been gone for a whole hour. But Kurt tells him that it's 4am and and that Hunter has been gone all night. After explaining his abduction, they seem convinced that aliens are at the center of Elwood's disappearances. The next morning they're at a dinner having breakfast Hunter notices Kurt giving a look at one of the girls passing by them and confronts him about the way he's acting without a soul. Hunter You just gave her the silent how ya doin’. Kurt What? Hunter Our reality’s collapsing around us, and you’re trying to pick up other women? Kurt Yeah. Okay. Look. Brings up a question. So, say you got a soul and you’re on a case, and your friend gets abducted by aliens— Hunter Yeah, then you do everything you can to get him back. Kurt Right, you do, but, what about when there are no more leads for the night? Are you supposed to just sit there in the dark and suffer, even when there’s nothing that can be done at that moment? Hunter YES! Kurt What? Hunter Yes, you sit in the dark and feel the loss. Kurt Okay, but couldn’t I just do all that AND make out with a hippie chick? Hunter No! Kurt It’d be in the dark. Hunter No you couldn’t because you would be suffering, and you can’t just turn that off for the night. Kurt Why not? Hunter Because if you had a soul, your soul wouldn’t let you. Kurt So you’re saying having a soul equals suffering. Hunter Yes, that’s exactly what I’m saying. Hunter then spots someone out the window staring at him. Then when he tries to let Kurt know, he says he doesn't see anyone staring at him. Then when Hunter looks back, the person is gone. Hunter then insists on leaving the dinner at once. Later that day, Hunter is at the motel room, alone, researching other alien abductions online while Kurt is out at the library looking for more info about UFO's and aliens. Then suddenly the lights in the room start to flicker and a light rumble, making Hunter alert. Hunter: Oh no, not again. The door slams open. At first its a ray of light coming down then shifts into a bright ball of light flying and entering the room. As Hunter slowly walks towards it and looks closer at it he notices something Hunter Nipples? The ball of light bounces on Hunter in the face sending him back against the wall. Hunter Bitch! David Bowie’s Major Thom starts playing in the background. The ball of light tries to assault Hunter around the room where at one point he gets thrown in the kitchen then figures out a plan. As the ball of light tries to attack him again, Hunter opens the microwave behind him, able to trap it and turning on the microwave. The ball of light tries to get out but unable to withstand the heat from the microwave, it splats. Hunter HA-HAA!! (ding) Moments later Hunter opens the microwave, now Kurt by his side. They're peering into the microwave. Hunter See it? (Hunter's POV, burned blood all over the microwave) Kurt See what? (Kurt's POV, nothing but a clean microwave) Hunter See what? See the blood. See all the blech! Kurt Sorry, man. I’m not seeing it. Hunter (frantically) You don’t see the ick? It’s right there! Kurt Okay, let’s go with you see it and I don’t. What the hell was it? Hunter It was a, a little…naked lady, okay? Kurt It was a what? Hunter It was a-- it was a little, glowing, hot, naked lady. With nipples. And she hit me. Kurt I’m not supposed to laugh, right? Hunter gives Kurt a look. Kurt Right. Okay. Sure. Um. So, shot in the dark here, but did this little lady have wings? Hunter What the hell made you say that? Kurt She did, didn’t she? Hunter Yeah, but how did, how’d y— Kurt One of the fringier theories I came across. It’s actually what crazy crystal lady was yammering about. What if these abductions have nothing to do with UFO’s? Hunter What? Kurt Okay, say these encounters have been going on for centuries, not with extraterrestrials but with ultra-terrestrials. People nowadays say “space aliens “or whatever, but they used to call them— (Kurt spins laptop around) Hunter Smurfs? Kurt Fairies. Hunter Fairies? Come on! Kurt Hunter, there’s a straight line between ET’s and fairies. Glowing lights, abductions. It’s all the same UFO stuff, just under a different skin. Hunter You seriously think that the secret with UFO’s is— Kurt Hey, you’re the one who pizza-rolled Tinkerbell. I’m just doing the math. But this is good. This is a lead. Hunter A lead where? Hunter and Kurt go to visit Marion, the elderly woman they interviewed earlier who had said that fairies were behind the disappearances. She tells them all about fairies, including that how they like cream and that no matter how powerful faireis are, they must count every grain of salt or sugar that is spilled in front of them. As they leave her place, they see Mr. Brennan loading boxes of cream into his car. They then decide that he's now a suspect. So they follow him back to his shop where he's seen unloading the boxes of cream at his shop then leaves. Hunter and Kurt then split up where Hunter heads inside the shop while Kurt follows Mr. Brennan. When Hunter breaks in the shop, he then sees small creatures, elves, putting together clocks at the shop. Kurt then confronts Mr. Brennan how he's not spending time looking for his son but instead how he's able to work on clocks during his time. He confesses and tells Kurt that he summoned a Leprechaun and tried to make a deal with him to save his watchmaking business. Unfortunately, the consequences were the kidnapping of his and then other firstborn sons in the city. Kurt resolves to help Mr. Brennan reverse the ritual he used to summon the Leprechaun. Meanwhile, Hunter is being stalked by a man that he spotted earlier that day and as he tries to trick him to being cornered, he mistakenly tackles a short-heighted person and is then arrested for a hate crime. Kurt sees Hunter being cuffed and arrested. There’s a small crowd of onlookers. Kurt Hunter!! Hey dude! What happened? Hunter Kurt! Hey! Hunter is thrown into back seat of police car Hunter Fight the fairies Kurt! You fight those fairies. FIGHT THE FAIRIES!! He is in jail when Kurt and Mr. Brennan go to the shop to get what they need to banish the fairies. Mr. Brennan starts to read the ritual in reverse, but is then stabbed and killed by Wayne Whittaker. When Kurt realizes: You? You’re the Leprechaun? Wayne/Leprechaun Indeed I am. Sorry about the mess, but Brennan here went back on his deal. Kurt Well, you weren’t very clear with him on the terms. Leprechaun I told him there was a price. Once we come, we come to stay. Kurt So you take firstborns and then what? You just sit back and watch while they cover the abductions for you with all that crazy UFO crap? Which you help encourage, naturally. Nice con. But, your cover’s blown now, "Wayne." Leprechaun Blown? To whom? Brennan’s dead. And your friend, Hunter? Heh. He’s marked. Been to the ranch. He’s ours now. Kurt Yeah. Well. Then there’s me. Kurt morphs into the White Dino Ranger. Leprechaun You? But you can only see me if I let you. (The Leprechaun disappears.) Kurt True. Kurt pulls out his Drago Sword. Kurt But you’ll have to get near me eventually, and I have very good reflexes. (The Leprechaun reappears.) Leprechaun You’re not like the rest of them, are you? Kurt Nope. Leprechaun I could see that right off through all that on you. But you’re missing a certain piece, right in the center, ain’t you? Kurt Says who? Leprechaun We fairy folk? We’re all about energy. And the human soul gives off a certain...perfume. And your soul is far far away. But not completely out of reach. Kurt Is that so? Leprechaun Kurt, I can get it back for you. For a price. Kurt That’s adorable. It’s locked in a cage with the Devil. Leprechaun Your Devil. Not mine. Kurt There’s no freaking way a Leprechaun can do what angels cannot. Leprechaun Angels. (scoffs) Please. I’m talking about real magic, sonny. From my side of the fence. We got a way of getting in back doors. Kurt So you’re my blue fairy? You can make me a real boy again? Leprechaun When you wish upon a star. Kurt Yeah. I got a wish. (Kurt shoots the Leprechaun with an energy blast from his Drago Sword.) Leprechaun Argh! Painful, but not a deal breaker. (Kurt blasts at the Leprechaun again.) Hunter, dejected, is in jail sitting on the cot. The man stalking him appears next to him, revealed to be a fairy. Pats Hunter on the back and proceeds to beat him up. Back in the watchmaker’s shop, Kurt and the Leprechaun are at a sword fight with the Leprechaun armed with his shillelagh. Meanwhile, back at the jail, the beating on Hunter continues. Leprechaun Come on, lad. You’ve already taken your best shot. Kurt You’re right. I’m done swingin' and shooting. So do me a favor. Kurt empties a vial of salt onto the floor. Leprechaun Oh no! Kurt And count these. The Leprechaun proceeds to sit on the floor to count all the salt grains on the floor. Kurt Why didn’t I do that earlier? The Leprechaun starts counting while Kurt finishes the spell. Kurt Koom savaltcha… Leprechaun (counting the salt grain on the floor) One… two…dammit. Kurt Ar noyang, kun enna, ret augus… Leprechaun You ass. Kurt Koom doinsha ehnd getta wabasach...shul! The fairies then gets sucked into a small wormhole, all of them instantly vanishing from the watchmaker’s shop and from the jail. The following day, Hunter and Kurt are at the side of the road having a beer together outside the Impala where Hunter mentions how glad he is to be out of jail and having the charges dropped on him. He then brings up the moment Kurt mentioned to him about his confrontation with the Leprechaun. Hunter Hey, I was wondering something. Kurt Yeah? Hunter You think Lucky Charms really could have , you know, shipped the soul to the receiver? Kurt Come on. It’s crazy to think. He did talk a good game though. Hunter You said no. Why? Kurt It was a deal. When’s a deal ever been a good thing? Hunter Hmm, right. I’m just trying to figure out how it works in there. Kurt Dude, I do still have all my brain cells. If anything, my brain works better now. Hunter Just making sure that’s where your head’s at. That you’re not having second thoughts about getting your soul back. Kurt Mm. Hey, so, I was thinking. You were right. Hunter About? Kurt I'm not the old me. I'm not entirely "Kurt" Kurt. Hunter Okay? Kurt And all about that empathy crap and being the old me? But I just don't remember any of that, at all. And I couldn't care less about it. Hunter Is this supposed to make me feel better? Kurt You wanted the real me. This is it. I may not care about anything at all except I know that... I need your help. And you're clearly not gonna stick around for much longer unless I give it to you straight, so... I've done a lot worse that you know about. But I'm pretty sure it's not something the old me wanted done. And maybe I should feel guilty. But I don't. Hunter Kurt, get to the punch line. Kurt I don't know if how I am is better or worse. It's different. I get the job done, and nothing really hurts. That's not the worst thing. But I've been thinking. And it was... it was kinda harder. But there are also things about it I remember that I... Let's just say I think I should probably go back to being him. Hunter That's very interesting. It's a step. Kurt On? Hunter On what we do and what we believe in. And most of all, to get your old self back. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse